


Tea time

by Taniushka12



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Digital Art, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Trans Tim Stoker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: Timartinweek Day 3: BondageIn which Martin takes a small pause to drink his tea, despite Tim's urgency.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Kudos: 13





	Tea time

**Author's Note:**

> Big fan of the idea of Martin drinking some tea like right after he brought Tim to the edge w/o letting him come :) And then doing that a couple times more for good measure u_u
> 
> [(the drawing on tumblr)](https://tanias-shameart.tumblr.com/post/643670314814930945/took-me-a-while-but-here-it-is-martimweek-day-3)


End file.
